Dreams Lost
by Xilibrius
Summary: His dream was to become Hokage, the precious dream that he shouted out at every oppertunity. There was another dream though...a simpler dream....a dream of the love of a woman.... that dream was more precious then any other...and it was taken from him.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did this would be in a manga not in a .txt file. Naruto may seem OOC for this fic but if I wrote it any other way the fic idea wouldn't work. Any who enjoy or don't it's up to you

Dreams Lost

Regret.

This was one of the many emotions that filled Naruto's soul in this moment in his life.

Regret he hadn't fought harder two and a half years ago, if he had pushed harder, dug deeper, then things might not have come to this.

Naruto's eyes where widened in shock at what had just unfolded in front of them, Sakura lay dying in his arms having taken a black chidori that had been meant for him. It had happened so fast it was almost a blur, after going through Sai's sketchbook Captain Yamato informed them Orochimaru's hideout had been discovered. Upon arriving at the snake's lair finding Sasuke hadn't been hard to find as he was waiting their arrival.

"Nice to see you haven't figured out orange isn't a good fashion sense for a ninja dumb ass." Sasuke taunted. Orochimaru and Kabuto remained in the back with sinister smirks on their face but said nothing.

"Sasuke-kun . . . " said Sakura here eyes slightly misted over after seeing Sasuke for the first time since he had left the village. Her eyes took in his appearance, his over all looks hadn't changed much his face had become leaner and his preference in clothing seemed unchanged if not slightly modified to show the passage of time with him.

Her eyes widened in shock at what she saw, it wasn't the new headband he wore sporting the Sound insignia, no it was his eyes. The sharingan had changed since she last saw it sporting three spots instead of the two she was used to viewing in battle, but it wasn't this that shocked her so it was the look in his eyes, it was the same look he had when they had been ambushed by the Sound Ninja's during the second leg of the Chuunin Exam. The desire to kill those who stood in the way of his goal, a cold grin was smugly sitting on his face.

"Sasuke, come back to Konoha!" Naruto yelled snapping Sakura out of her stupor, steeling herself she prepared for anything ready to defend herself and her friends.

An evil laughter erupted from Sasuke as he saw Naruto's serious face "Heh, you really think I'd go back to the village of weaklings?" he said as he walked to the side with a look of mild disbelief on his face. "Is that what you thought would happen when you came here? I'd leave Orochimaru, abandon my quest for vengeance and come be one big happy family in our old team seven?"

The smile dropped from his face and a look of cold hatred filled his eyes as he glared at Naruto "Get real, I'm through playing games with you. That village and anyone from it no longer mean anything from me." He turned his back to Naruto and walked toward the giant snake carving "Here. I have found true power!" His fist slammed into the front of the stone snake shattering it completely leaving rubble.

Orochimaru put on a look of mock anger "Now, now, Sasuke-kun, What have I told you about keeping your strength in check. After all you don't want to scare your little friends."

Sasuke peered back at Naruto and Sakura through red uncaring eyes "They're not my friends."

Naruto yelled back in anger "If I'm not your friend why didn't you kill me in the valley of the end!" his arms swinging outwards in frustration and desperation, he knew that if Sasuke had not closed his hand into a fist during their final clash even with the kyuubi's chakara he would have died.

Smirking Sasuke turned to face him "Don't worry I'm about to fix that mistake." he said as the curse seal spread through his body in a flash, much faster then when they had fought all those years ago. The transformation was done in a matter of seconds as he flew forward with an arm surrounded by crackling black energy.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock knowing he didn't have enough time to move out of its path, unwillingly his eyes clenched shut and his body tensed for the pain it knew was to come.

A few moments passed before he heard out Captain Yamoto yell out "Sakura!".

His heart froze as his eyes opened in a flash seeing Sasuke's hand piereced through Sakura's chest and out her back. He stared on in silent horror at the scene before him, his mind frantically tried to deny what his eyes showed him to be the grim truth. Sakura had been fatialy wounded by Sasuke, he who he thought of as a brother.

Sasuke's face took on a look of disgust as he lifted up his arm sakura still attached and then launched her back away towards Naruto. His mind still breaking down at the deadly turn of events his body still reacted and caught Sakura before She impacted the ground.

Blood... there was so much blood, he had to stop the bleeding ...if he stopped the bleeding she could still be saved! Naruto blocked out the surrounding world un-aware that sasuke stalked towards him intent on finishing off his original target, Naruto didn't so much as blink as a pillar of wood appeared from the ground below where Sasuke was a moment ago.

Naruto tore off his jacket and used it to try and staunch the bleeding, His eyes started brimming with tears as the futility of his attempts started to become apparent to him. He had to do something... Sakura was going to die in his arms, he tried to think of something...anything to keep from losing the woman he loved. He was brought out of his state of shock feeling a fastly cooling hand rest gently against his face, he looked down to see Sakura smiling weakly at him a trail of blood flowing from her mouth.

"S...Sakura-chan...y-you're gonna be alright. I'll give you my chakara and you can use it to heal yourself." he said coming up with a way he thought would save her. Without waiting for a response he started gathering chakara trying to transfer it to her in hopes that she could use it to save herself.

Captain Yamato was unable to see how Sakura was fairing since he had his hands full with three very deadly ninja's if it wasn't for the fact that Jiraiya had arrived as backup he wouldn't have stood a chance against the odds presented before him.

Naruto's face spoke of the desperation he felt in trying to save Sakura but he was stopped as he felt Sakura's other hand grasp his tightly despite her current situation. "N-Naruto...its...already too late... i cant recover from this wound without Tsunade-Sensei's help."

This wasn't happening...he was gonna wake up and everything would be alright again...Sakura wasn't dying... they where working together to become strong enough to bring Sasuke back and never face this scene. He was brought out of his world of self denial and false hopes by Sakura's words "I'm glad though... I was finally able...to do something meaningful for you." with those last words uttered her eyes slowly closed and the grip on his hands went slack.

The battle between The Two Sannin, Kabuto, Yamato, and Sasuke was brough to a hault when they felt a wave of pressure flow throughout the room. All eyes locked onto the spot where Naruto held the body of Sakura. Naruto began to pulsate leaving a slowly expanding afterimage that seemed to appears with each pulse that became audible to all in the room.

"Shit!" Yamato cursed as he began to quickly flow through a series of hand seals to utilize the Bijuu restraining powers of the crystal Naruto wore around his neck. for a moment the necklaces shone with a yellow glow as it started to counter-act the growing power of the Kyuubi's chakara but it didn't last long. The crystal passed down to Naruto from Tsunade exploded leaving only the chain that once held it.

Jiraiya's eyes widened in shock as the power that had been used to subdue the four tailed Naruto failed, he had never witnessed anything like this before in his trainings with the young Ninja. The pulsating continued and grew strong and louder in sound, naruto's skin seemed to grow fur inlike which happened when he gained a fourth tail but this was diffrent. it didn't mearly just leave a small covering around Naruto it continued to grow in size making Naruto appear larger then he was normally... this was all he saw before he saw Naruto's arms throw outwards letting out a terrifying roar.

Acting Quickly Jiraiya seemingly appeared next to Yamato creating a barrier with a hidden jutsu he hoped was strong enough to protect them from the explosion that tore Orochimaru's lair asunder.

As the dust started to settle it became apparent that Kabuto wasn't protected from the explosion his corpse lay on the ground some distance away...not in one piece. Much like Jiraiya Orochimaru had used the Daemons Gate to protect Sasuke and himself from the blast.

For the most part unscathed Jiraiya's Barrier having succesfuly shielidng them from the fatal blast they stared on in horror as they saw shadow of several large tails flailing in the dust cloud. A loud roar resounded through the valley as a red demonic aura sprung into existance pushing back all the dust an debris.

There before them snarling surrounded by a aura of crimson stood a massive fox...

Bearing seven tails.

Well folks i started writing this story like...a half a year ago and i just randomly decided to finish writing the first chapter. Its neat if you enjoyed it but i have some bad news for you. my track record with completing fanfics is abysmal. Who knows though if i get enough reviews i may continue writing. i have a general idea on what direction i wanna take this fic and i already have how i want it to end more or less planned out...its the middle parts that get me.

A Preview of a chapter that may never come!

Sasuke glared up at Naruto fresh blood trickiling from his Mouth "DO IT!"

Naruto's face marred by the eyes of the kyuubi formed a sinister grin "I will but you have taken the one thing from me that meant more to me then my dream of being hokage...so I too will take the only thing you hold precious. I will snatch your dream from your grasp and crush it leaving it dust in the wind."

Sasuke's Eyes looked confused at this statement but slowly realization dawned apon him "That's right... I'm going to hunt down and kill Itachi Uchiha taking the vengence you so desire away from you." Reaching back with his right arm, the aura of the kyubi bublbed around it and formed a giant Claw which was thrusted down into the ground pinning Sasuke.

"Then i will come for you. your desire to rebuild your clan wont be possible...since I will kill the last two Uchiha's with my own hands." He stood pulling his arm away from sasuke's chest but the chakara remained detached keeping him in his place. With a flash of the Kyuubi's chakara Naruto launched himself through the roof and out in search of his prey.


End file.
